This invention relates generally to novel 1H-indazol-3-ols and more specifically to 1-(aminobenzoyl)-1H-indazol-3-ols having pharmaceutical properties.
1-substituted-3-(2,3-dihydroxy propoxy)indazoles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,896, 1-substituted 3-dimethylaminoalkoxy-1H-indazoles are disclosed in a paper by G. Palazzo et al., J. Med. Chem., 9, 38 (1966), and (1-substituted indazol-3-yl)oxyalkanaoic acids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,194 as anti-inflammatory agents. In each instance substitution at the 1 position of indazole is limited to H, aryl, and arylalkyl. Furthermore, 3-substitution appears to be important for the reported anti-inflammatory activity. 1-Benzoyl-1H-indazol-3-ol is disclosed by R. Janssen, Int'l. Meetings on Mol. Spec. Proced, 2, 820 (1959); CA 59 356d, however, no pharmacology has been reported. I have found 1-benzoyl-1H-indazol-3-ol to be minimally effective in the carrageenan induced paw edema model at 50 m/k; a result which is far inferior to the 1-(o-aminobenzoyl-1H-indazol-3-ols) of this invention.